Benutzer Diskussion:GTA4 Meister
Hi, Grand Theft Auto Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite PMP 600 (IV). Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- 501.Legion (Diskussion) 11:15, 2. Jan. 2011 Beiträge Warum sind in deinen Beiträgen hauptsächlich Sachen die schon beschrieben oder sogar kommplett falsch sind? Nico-Robbery 17:36, 2. Jan. 2011 (UTC) : Kein Problem, so in der Art haben wohl die meisten hier angefangen. PS. Unterschreiben nicht vergessen (~ ~ ~ ~ ohne die Lehrzeichen) Cougar 19:34, 2. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :: Jetzt nochmal zwei Tipps/Anregungen: Beachte in Artikeln die Rechtschreibung bzw. die Groß/Kleinschreibung. Und unterschrieben wird nur auf Diskussionsseiten. Felix. 20:57, 2. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Danke Brou ::: @GTAIV Meister: Ich wollte dich nicht schlecht reden oder deine Erfahrung in Frage stellen sondern dich nur darauf aufmerksam machen. Anfangs habe ich auch Fehler gemacht aber man sollte die Artikel vorher halt doch durch lesen Nico-Robbery 21:41, 2. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :::: Weißt du ,du hast recht aber du hattest mich darauf vorhin schon hingewiesen, ach ja wie viele Punkte hast du auf dieser Seite ich habe gerade einmal 50 GTA4 Meister 23:58, 2. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::::: Ich habe auch nicht gerade viele Punkte (430 bei 230 Bearbeitungen). Man bearbeitet ja auch nicht immer sondern schaut einfach nach ob es was neues gibt oder man Nachrichten bekommen hat. Ich ergänze Artikel meistens nur,selten erstelle ich welche. Aber ich muss auch sagen mir sind die Punkte eigentlich egal. Ich bin hier um mehr über die GTA´s zu erfahren und nicht um Punkte zusammeln (für Punkte kann ich ja im REAL einkaufen ;-) ) Nico-Robbery 01:25, 3. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::::: BITTE hör auf, irgendwelche sinnlose, unverständliche, irrelevante oder total zusammenhanglose Artikel zu erstellen! Wenn du unbedingt wissen willst, was wir nachts so in Liberty City machen, erstell gefälligst einen Blog. Außerdem: Du scheinst ja schon einen recht großen Wortschatz zu haben - trotzdem, man sollte auch die Zeichensetzung und die Rechtschreibung beherrschen, wenn man Artikel bearbeitet. Christoph 21:04, 3. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::::: ::::: HÖR AUF MIT DIESEM BILD AUS GTA 4!!!!!!!!!!!! Du wirst eh gesperrt deswegen und ich bin froh darüber. Felix. 18:48, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) einige deiner Artikel Kannst du das erstellen völlig unnötiger Artikel mit grottiger Rechtschreibung bitte unterlassen, wenn du wirklich deine Meinung über Dinge wie "Flugzeuge in GTA4" kund tun willst oder Videos publik machen willst, dann tu dies bitte nur als Blog oder auf deiner eigenen Benutzerseite, du kannst aber auch eigene Unterseite für deine Benutzerseite erstellen. *Flugzeuge in GTA4 *GTA4 und BMW 3er *Nachtleben von GTA4 *GTA4 Episode 1 und 2 *Der BMW 3er Coupe Vom Nutzer 609NO$CENT! 21:15, 3. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Wenn du damit nicht aufhören solltest, dann wirst du irgendwann mal gesperrt. Das soll keine Drohung, sondern eine Warnung sein, weil die Sperrung natürlich total unnötig und ärgerlich wäre. ;) Felix. 22:41, 3. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Fahrzeuge . Christoph 18:58, 4. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Glaube mir ich weiß alles über GTA4 und deswegen bin ich ja auch der GTA4 meister frage mich etwas und ich beantworte es dirGTA4 Meister 19:33, 4. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Ich verbitte mir das Löschen meiner Beiträge! Das kann ja wohl nicht angehen! Erzähl mir doch mal, in welcher Straße Dwayne wohnt. Christoph 19:59, 4. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Wer zum Teufel ist Dwayne ? Und wessen Beiträge ich von meiner Seite lösche das ist ganz allein meine Sache!!!!!!! Nein, ist es nicht. HAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Du willst der GTA4Meister sein und weißt nichtmal, wer Dwayne Du hast ist? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Christoph 20:40, 4. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Du hattest Dwayen geschrieben und hast es dann umgeändertGTA4 Meister 22:58, 4. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Du willst 75 Spielstunden haben und weißt nicht wer Dwayne ist....Felix. 20:58, 4. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Dieser Christoph hatte zu erst Dwight geschrieben und so einen gibt es bei GTA4 nicht. ewr hat es später einfach nur um benannt, GTA4 Meister 22:58, 4. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Habe ich nihicht! Und selbst wenn, du veränderst ja Diskussionsbeiträge von anderen auch nach Belieben. Christoph 07:59, 5. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Hast du doch, danach hast du es bloß umgeändert also gibs zu dann ist alles in Ordnung.GTA4 Meister 08:20, 5. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Also, wie all zu oft Mische ich mich mal ein: Du darfst GAR KEINE Diskussionsbeiträge löschen! Egal auf welcher Seite, egal von wem. Das dürfen nur Admins. Ich empfehle dir wärmstens mal die AGB's, Regeln und ähnliches durchzulesen, bevor du dich irgendwo anmeldest und Wild drauflos spammst. Was deinen Namen und dein Augenscheinlich nicht geringes Ego angeht, nun ja, dazu sag ich mal lieber nicht all zu viel... Mir würden zwar jetzt all zu viele Fragen einfallen, aber bevor ich wieder 'ne großartge Diskussion starte. Fest steht, wenn du weiter so machst, machst du bald nichtsmehr, außer vieleicht ein großes "DIESER BENUTZER IST DERZEIT GESPERRT" Schild anzustarren. Cougar 21:23, 4. Jan. 2011 (UTC) : Ähm, ich bitte euch: Schreibt bitte mit Einrückungen: : : Das nächste: Beiträge von einer Diskussionsseite zu löschen ist nicht erlaubt! : Und zuletzt: Wenn sich diese Umstände fortsetzen, dann werde ich Maßnahmen einleiten! 501.legionDisku To-Do 21:41, 6. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :: Eine Frage, was sind Einrückungen? Ach ja und das mit den Maßnahmen ist mir klar aber mach das diesem Cougar und diesem Christoph auch mal klar, die drohen mir nämlich.GTA4 Meister 11:12, 7. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::: Einrückungen macht man, indem man vor seinem Kommentar auf einer Diskussionsseite ein Doppelpunkt macht: ":". Der nächste, der schreibt, macht dann zwei Doppelpunkte vor seinem Satz: "::" usw. Um einen Absatz zu machen, also in der nächsten Zeile weiterschreiben, muss man nur die Anzahl der Punkte benutzen, welche man am Anfang seines Kommentars verwendet hat. ::: Schau dir am besten dazu mal diesen Beitrag in Quelltext-Ansicht an, dann siehst du wie das aussieht. Die Einrückungen helfen die Diskussion übersichtlicher zu gestalten! 501.legionDisku To-Do 11:19, 7. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :::: Danke, dass versuche ich dann später mal.GTA4 Meister 11:21, 7. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::::: Öhm, mach mal etwas langsam, bitte! Weder ich, noch Christoph drohen dir in irgend einer Art und Weise! Wir machen dich nur auf die REGELN dieser Wiki aufmerksam, denn zumindest MIR scheint du hast nicht einen Blick in die AGB's oder das Regelwerk gelegt, in welchem du übrigens weder mich, noch gegen Christoph irgend etwas finden wirst. Nun bitte ICH dich: Erst lesen, dann beschweren! Cougar 11:58, 7. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Bilder Würdest du bitte aufhören, Bilder von irgendwelchen Internetseiten zu kopieren und hier reinzustellen?! PerryH ist augenscheinlich schon schwer beschäftigt den ganzen Bildern 'nen Löschantrag hinterherzuschießen. :Warum das ganze? All diese Bilder haben ein Copyright. Soll heißen, die ganzen richtigen Eigentümer der Bilder können rechtlich gegen dich, diese Wiki und ihre Admins vorgehen! Cougar 01:02, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::Warum fügst du zu Artikeln Bilder hinzu die nichts mit ihnen gemein haben und löscht sie dann Sekunden später wieder? Nico-Robbery 15:36, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :::Ich schätze mal, da ist jemand auf einmal gaaaanz scharf auf die ach so tollen Punkte, die man dafür bekommt. Naja, weder Cool, noch sinnvoll, lass dir das gesagt sein. Cougar 17:08, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) : Wenns um Punkte geht, kann man mit Mittel und Wegen Abhilfe schaffen! : @Meister: Bei solchen Fällen kann man aufgrund von Spam und Vandalismus mit einer Sperre vorgehen! Aufgepasst! 501.legionDisku To-Do 18:05, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) : : Können den ähnliche Bilder in die Bilder Gallerie die bei einigen Artikeln ganz unten auf der Seite stehen. Also ich meine damit wie die Fahrzeuge in der Wirklichkeit aussehen, oder gehört so etwas in einen Blog. GTA4 Meister 19:42, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) : : Mach nicht schon wieder einen neuen Blog. Diese Bilder gehören nicht in den Artikel, der Grund, wieso PerryH sie alle als Löschantrag gemacht hat. Felix. 19:49, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) : Kann ich den meine Blog Beiträge selber löschen, oder darf das nur ein Admir? Außerdem wie viele Blog Beiträge darf man den nur machen ? Und kannst du mir mal schreiben wo ich die Benutzerrechte von wikia finde ich habe nämlich schon viele fehler gemacht.GTA4 Meister 19:56, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Warum? Keine Ahnung ob ich hier richtig bin , aber was soll ich hier? Hey Henrik, du bist hier richtig jetzt können wir uns über Spiele auch hier Unterhalten. Ach und oben siehst du das Zeichen mit dem Begriff Signatur das setzt man immer hinter einem Diskusionsabsatz wenn man ihn fertig hat . Schreibe mir irgendetwas zurückGTA4 Meister 23:19, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Fotschritt Wie weit bist du bei Reach?87.122.180.67 23:27, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Ich bin jetzt Sergant diendstgrad 1 und ich habe mir jetzt eine eigene base in der Schmiede gebaut . Weißt du wie man sein Respawn punkt verändern kann . Ach ja hast du dich hier schon angemeldet?GTA4 Meister 00:31, 9. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Muss ich die Seite aktualisieren?87.122.180.67 23:35, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) was meinst du mit aktialisieren ?GTA4 Meister 15:21, 9. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Nein muss du nicht .GTA4 Meister 00:31, 9. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Habe mich jetzt angemeldet. hast du dich schon im internet angemeldet? Nein noch nicht aber vergesse nicht die signatur OK . Außerdem weißt du wie man seinen Respawn punkt bei Reach verändert ich würde gerne in meiner Basis auftauchen wenn ich gestorben bin . Das mit der Anmeldung fürs Intenet mache ich gleich .GTA4 Meister 14:24, 10. Jan. 2011 (UTC) JA mache ich. Du must den Punkt auswählen und X drücken, dann oben auf deine Teamfarbe einstellen87.122.169.34 15:43, 10. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Erkläre mir das genauer, wie soll ich den Punkt auswählen und wie soll ich das mit der Teamfarbe einstellen da bin ich ehrlich gesagt etwas überfragt. P.S Gebe Morgen deinen Philosophieordner ab dann bekommst du vielleicht keine 5 oder 6 im Zeugnis, dass wäre echt scheiße wenn du nächstes Jahr nicht mehr bei uns in der Klasse wärst, das meine ich ernst. Ach ja bevor ich es vergesse basti kommt morgen nicht zur schule er muss zum Arzt wegen seinem Angeblichem Husten. Ach ja bevor ich es vergesse hole dir doch GTA4 und GTA The Ballad of Gay Tony und The Lost and Damned für die XBox 360.GTA4 Meister 19:11, 10. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Meine Herren, ich möchte euch bitten, euch doch vielleicht einen Messenger wie MSN oder ICQ zuzulegen, damit ihr hier nicht andere Dinge besprecht. Dies ist eine GTA-Datenbank, wo es nur um diese Spielreihe geht und nicht um „XY kommt morgen nicht zu Schule“. Ziani15 Diskussion 19:30, 10. Jan. 2011 (UTC) : das war so zu sagen ein Notfall der Kranke hat zettel für den Benutzer87.122.169.34 die für den Philosophieordner sehr wichtig sind das kommt nicht mehr vor aber ich habe kein Guthaben mehr auf meinem HandyGTA4 Meister 19:38, 10. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::Okay, war's das also vorerst? Ziani15 Diskussion 19:40, 10. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::Ja GTA4 Meister 05:37, 11. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::Eine Frage ich kann man meine Blog Beiträge nicht mehr lesen warum nicht ?GTA4 Meister 18:33, 14. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Re. Infernus Jo, außnamsweise kann ich mir hier sogar sicher sein - hab' die Spieldateien durchgesehen. Der Comet schafft genau 175 KM/H und der Infernus "nur" 170 - für GTA verhältnisse ein guter Unterschied. ;) Cougar 20:39, 22. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Okay gut das habe ich nicht genau gewusst . Danke GTA4 Meister 10:17, 23. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Fortgesetzter Vandalismus und Nichtbeachtung von Verwarnungen Nachdem ich dich gestern erst verwarnt habe und du heute trotzdem schon wieder Artikel sinnlos verschandelt hast, habe ich dich nun für 3 Tage gesperrt, um dir Gelegenheit zu geben, dein Verhalten zu überdenken! --Perry 08:50, 1. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :Wann hast du mich verwarnt wo soll ich das denn bitte gelesen haben? GTA4 Meister 12:37, 1. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ::Du wurdest bereits mehrfach, auch von anderen Mitgliedern dieses Wikis, gewarnt. ICH habe dich gestern hier verwarnt, während ich deinen Artikel-Vandalismus rückgängig gemacht habe! ::Vielleicht solltest du dich in der Auszeit und bevor du weitere Artikel bearbeitest, mal mit den Möglichkeiten eines Wikis vertraut machen. Auch ein Blick auf diese Seite kann nicht schaden! --Perry 13:01, 1. Feb. 2011 (UTC) RE. Krankenwagen Mein Freund, falls du auf deine Bearbeitungen der Seite anspielst, die unter anderem ich mehrmals rückgängig gemacht habe, daß liegt schlicht und einfach daran, daß das mit der Stoßstange schon dort steht. Gleich in der ersten Zeile: "Man kann ihn mit und ohne Frontschutzbügel antreffen." (Mal abgesehen, daß mein Handy bei dem versuch 'ne MMS zu empfangen wahrscheinlich implodieren würde, wird dir übrigens wohl niemand hier in aller Öffentlichkeit seine Handynummer geben. Damit würde viel zu viel scheiße angestellt werden.) Cougar063 13:27, 4. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Gegen GTA4 Meister Ich finde, ihr geht hier ziemlich euphorisch und heimtückisch gegen GTA4 Meister vor. Das hatten wir hier im Wiki schon oft: einer steckt ihn in den Sack und der Rest haut noch einmal mit dem Knüppel drauf. Zaibatsu 17:10, 4. Feb. 2011 (UTC)